Poison Within
by angelic memories
Summary: **Two-Shot and Challenge** Due to a nasty bite Kagome is poisoned and fights for her life. Inuyasha can only think of one person who might be able to help her but there’s a problem he didn’t consider.
1. Poison Within

Kay I am writing this story in response to a challenge made by Dream Walker. The terms of the challenge are basically:

Kagome is poisoned

Sesshomaru is involved in the process of curing her

Try to keep the Sesshomaru in character (with the exception of slight warming towards Kagome) --- I might have failed this

They don't have to end up together

Can be a chapter story ---- I'm thinking of adding a second one-shot when I have time to turn it into a two-shot later but for now it remains a one-shot

Minimum 3000 words --- 6269 words totalled

I couldn't help but turn this into a lemon… *mischievous grin* So, enjoy… for those who like such goodness.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sesshomaru and Kagome are merely used in such situations for my own amusement and the entertainment of my readers. I don't own them and make no money from this story!

* * *

Poison Within

Sinking just below the horizon, the sun's angle cast shadows over the world being taken over by the darkness of night. Pale purples and blues of the sky tangled with oranges and pinks wisps of clouds. Near the eastern sky stars were already beginning to peek out and say hello to the earth. Closer to the forest floor trees tangles amongst one another. Branches embraced golden leaves of the fall season. Flowers slowly began to curl into themselves as the last bit of daylight faded away. A fire centred in a small meadow clear of long luscious green grass crackled and flickered while eating away at the sacrificed wood. Nearby the clash of metal against scales echoed through the forest. An animalistic growl broke through the attacking battle cry as another crash was swallowed by the line of trees.

Sapphire eyes watched as the hanyou battled on. Sango and Miroku stood back as well, simply watching the scene as Inuyasha attempted to pulverize his enemy that interrupted his dinner of ramen. With the exhausted sigh, the miko crossed her arms and counted mentally to thirty slowly. If he couldn't do it on his own by then, well she would assist him whether he liked it or not. Her stomach was growling from the long day of travel and the miko wanted nothing more than to sink into the nice hot springs she knew was close after feeding her hunger.

Red blurred whenever the male darted into another attack. His white locks flew over his shoulder to dance in the wind while his hands, grasping the hilt of Tessaiga firmly, lifted above his head. It was the third time he had tried the same attack and he hadn't succeed the first two times and she doubt this time would be any different. Of course when his attack missed the amber orbs grew angry and decided to try for a fourth time.

"Inuyasha the jewel shard is in his mouth. Beheading it won't work!" Kagome cried out when the half-breed knocked the head from its shoulders severing all nerves, bones, and muscles in the neck.

They head began to bounce around, snapping, snarling and spraying Inuyasha in a bluish green liquid. All the while the hanyou jumped about avoiding each of the attacks one by one.

"You could have told me sooner damn bitch," he snapped dodging the now jumping head.

It took much effort on her part not to hiss the word that would force the inu to plummet to the ground. Or repeat them so he would be dragged deeper and deeper until he left a perfectly shaped Inuyasha Crater behind. Inside she watched as she swung and split the head clearly in two. When it didn't move Kagome assumed too much damage had seized the shard from bringing it back to life. Ignoring the stench the miko walked forward. Her hand reached out to direction of the shard to grasp it. But before she could react the jaw shuttered before clamping down the majority of her right arm. The sharp fangs bit into her skin, piercing her deeply with multiple lacerations. Immediately she felt the invasion of a foreign substance in her blood line.

But her logical mind was washed away with the pain and she screamed all the way shaking her arm to knock the half head loose. Flaring her aura did no good but it stopped the flow of whatever the youkai embedded in her veins. Inuyasha rushed to her side and wrenched the thing off her arm. The violent act tore her skin more causing more pain and followed by another loud shriek as Kagome tried to cuddle her arm.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku dashed to surround her.

At that moment she was glad they had left Shippo in the village with Kaede. The miko didn't want to expose the kitsune to such a sight as the one she looked to. The arm didn't even look like it belonged to her. The fangs had torn away most of her blouse and the rest of the sleeve looked to be melted away. The deep puncture wounds were an angry black and blue while all other pink flesh pieces slowly grew to an angry red. The sharp pain of the teeth was nothing like the force that was driving into her very bones now.

"Does it hurt?" Inuyasha asked looking at it intently he was suddenly pushed aside by Sango.

"Of course it does. How could you ask such a stupid thing?" the slayer growled impressively, "We need to get this clean so I can assess the damage."

Kagome managed a short nod as the tears welled in her eyes from the intense pain radiating through her arm and up her shoulder. It was beyond any sort of agony she had ever suffered before and any movement of the appendage strengthen the torture. Slowly she was led back to the camp where she allowed the slayer to worsen the pain in trying to clean the burning flesh.

—0—

As the moon reach its zenith above the campers another cry of pain reverberated through the forest. Worried looks watched as Sango bathed the miko with a cloth drenched in cool liquid to bring down the fever. Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged concerned looks and waited for the sleeping draught, Sango had finished feeding the miko, to kick in.

"Inuyasha, it doesn't look good. Kagome's body can't fight off the venom in her life stream. We need to get her to some help fast or we will lose her."

His own mind had been thinking the same thing only moments ago. An image appeared in his head and he knew as much as he hated it that person was the only one who would be able to help in this stage of the contamination. The only problem would be locating the bastard without taking too much time in the process. The last time they had encountered him was closer to the north east. The hanyou was positive the taiyoukai was on border patrol, watching his lands for any signs of attack. So he would just have to head in the logical path the full inu would take.

"Use Kirara to carry Kagome to the border of these lands and the neighbouring realm and try to take as few breaks as possible. I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

Violet and hazel eyes watched the half inu climb to his feet and bound out of the clearing. A pure determined look they had never seen with such intensity before graced his features. They packed up immediately and followed the orders given.

Meanwhile Inuyasha travelled at top speed in hopes that he would sense or smell some sort of trail that would lead him to his hated full brother. Just as the sun rose to greet the earth he picked up on a familiar flare of power. Instantly he used all his reserved strength to speed up his patterning pace of running and leaping over the landscape. Moments later he halted in a blood soaked battle field. Everything glistening in angry red mars, except the inu lord dressed pristinely in his white silk.

"If you are here for the shards you're too late as always Inuyasha," the inu mocked without even turning towards his despicable younger half brother. "Naraku's insects have taken them away," and with those final words he began to walk away.

The hanyou had expect the taiyoukai to attack him and drew his sword just as he positioned his feet shoulder's length apart in a stance to reflect any such attack. But Inuyasha watched as the taiyoukai casually began to leave the clearing without another word.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard, don't you dare walk away!" the hanyou growled and was satisfied when he watched the full inu stop in his tracks, "I… I… I need a favour."

"And what would make you think this Sesshomaru would perform a task for you?" the inu's curiosity had been caught and he turned to look over his shoulder.

The half breed lowered his sword. The fang was soon sheathed but the defensive stance remained. Knowing he had little time to waste Inuyasha focused on his task at hand rather than the issues that he had with his older half brother.

"It's not really for me. I've come to ask for a favour for Kagome. You owe her; she was the one to gift you with your arm after all."

The tale was something Sesshomaru was unable to forget. The young miko had run away from her group after sensing him passing by. Tracking him down would have been a feat in itself since his presence was hidden from the world most of the time. Not needing the words of the half in to remind him in the least, he was well away he owed her. It was true that he, the Great Sesshomaru, was in debt to a human.

"What is it the miko seeks?" he demanded forcing the hanyou to remember that everything was on his terms at all times.

"Life. I know you can kill poison with your own. Kagome was bitten by a youkai and it transferred an immense amount of toxin into her body. I want you to expose her to your venom to taint the poison so she can fight it off."

"Are you incapable of keeping your woman safe?" the taiyoukai mocked.

"I… I was careless," the hanyou admitted with a sunken heart. "But she shouldn't die from my mistake."

"Your request isn't as simple as you might think half breed," his voice flowed over the wind as he continued to explain, "Although the poison I implant within her blood would indeed kill off the toxin within her it wouldn't save her. Her body has to accept the poison as friendly first. I can accomplish such a deed if I must but it is a high price to pay."

"What is it?" the hanyou insisted, obviously desperate in his desire to save the miko from death's grip.

"Can you not guess young pup?" Inuyasha growled at the childish nickname but his silence told the inu he was going to have to spell things out for him. "Your pure miko must give her body to me for a night. The intimate contact will allow her blood to accept any poison of mine to flow within her veins without the fear of death. Such an act would also lengthen her life, increase certain senses and qualities, as well as keep out weaker foreign contamination in the future."

Inuyasha growled as he took in what Sesshomaru was saying. His choice was Kagome's life for her innocence, or her death to maintain her purity. Technically such a decision should have been made by her but he wasn't willing to watch her die as slowly as she was. Perhaps that made him not in his right mind when he answered.

"Fine, I'll allow you to touch her just this once. Don't you dare mark her though or there'll be hell to pay. Sango and Miroku are escorting her to your lands as we speak… I know you can get there faster than I," the entire time he keep his amber tones on his bare clawed feet afraid of what he might do if he looked into the face of the male that would be taking away his female's most sacred treasure.

As the inu walked away a smirk formed along his face. He didn't tell a lie per say but the scenario wasn't the full truth either. Many a nights he laid wake thinking about the strange women. The power she had and the aura that would continue to grow made her his equal. One day he was certain her reputation would bring her higher status as well. Logically he should begin laying claim to her. This new development was something he could use to his advantage and he would take it gladly. He was only thankful that the hanyou was too stupid to realize the control Sesshomaru had over his power.

Even if the person was at the brink of death he could call back the poison plaguing the body. But he wanted his essence to flow freely through the miko, in a way to ensure her protection in the future. It would be his way to make sure nothing minor would harm her. Small injuries would heal faster. Poison would have no affect on her. The immune system would be stronger, meaning fewer of those nasty human colds. But most of all, any lower status youkai would smell the hidden scent of his power and would avoid her at all cost.

Bedding the miko was just plus in getting her body to willingly accept the inu in more than one way. With her purity intact he knew he'd be her first and no one ever forgot their first lover. If his image infected her thoughts than she would slowly forget about the hanyou and eventually she would eagerly come to him. With a plan now set in motion he took to the sky and shifted into a small glowing orb, his fastest means of transformation.

—0—

Locating the slayer and monk with his precious package wasn't a difficult task. As he shifted into his humanoid form he took in the scene. The male was boiling water over a fire and next to him was the exterminator who attended to his miko resting against the nekko. The young woman caught his immediate attention. One arm was bound tightly in a strong cloth material. Her pale skin looked clammy and beads of sweat along with the blush on her cheeks told him she was suffering a fever. The sleeping miko wouldn't regain her consciousness he realized when the beating of her hearts reached his ears. The slow, steady pounds were decreasing as they spoke.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" the slayer rose to her feet and took a battle stance grabbing her conveniently placed boomerang-like weapon.

The houshi join the female with a hand on the charm sealing his wind tunnel. Not wanting to deal with the nonsense but seeing he had no choice if he wanted to get the woman away safely he keep things short, direct, and to the point in a tone that told most not to ask questions.

"This Sesshomaru has agreed to the half breed's request and has come to assist the miko. Stand aside," he ordered sharply, "It is best to watch the miko within the walls of the Western Palace."

The two concerned pack mates hesitated briefly but golden eyes watched as they stood down allowing him access to the weak female. He quickly crouched down so he could pull the woman into his arms and tightly against his chest. Even in the course of a couple of hours the woman had lost some of her body weight. She felt lighter than a feather as he rose and let his gaze fall upon the angelic features of her face in a forced slumber. With her tenderly tucked within his arms he changed his form and began his journey to his palace.

"Did you see that?" Sango whispered when the glowing orb vanished out of view.

"You've seen him change like that before," the monk was speaking about the ball of light believing it was what held the slayer's fascination.

"No… the way he looked at her," she was now gazing at the nothingness amongst the forest trees, "the way he held her."

Miroku paused before answer and recalled the images, "You don't think…"

"No, of course not."

"But it's possible."

"We should keep this away from Inuyasha," the exterminator expressed suddenly.

"Good idea."

—0—

The close proximity of the pack to his lands was useful to him. It took only a few moments to make his way to his castle. The white stone walls sparkled, dazzlingly under the morning sun. Slipping back into his usual form, he manipulated his way to the balcony of his sleeping chambers. The private space gave him an immense amount of isolation from the rest of the palace. No one for any reason would dare to interrupt the lord while he was here. The woman was set down gently in his bed. The armour binding around him was loosened and toss to the side until he could deal with it later but shallow breaths were the focus of his concern.

He needed her to wake so he could continue with his plan. Claws, glowing a vibrant green, pricked the injure arm through the bandages to diminish any poison at the point of entry. Another sharp tip dipped into the exposed skin of her neck, a direct source to her heart. The venom was his own essence so he was able to feel as it flowed through her and slowly began to take over the other foreign substance. It moved through her faster than he would have hope, her weak body too powerless to fight any longer. But before the poison could enter her heart and stop the soft, steady, slow beat, he leaned and placed his mouth over the pin prick on her neck and he sucked the contamination back into his own body.

Pulling away he simply watched the miko. The toxin within was strong but the mass amount made it difficult to rid away all of it without putting her too close to danger. It would seem that his little lie was going to become more truthful. However, with most of the venom gone she should wake. A little over a hour later he listened to her breathing as it increased, the heart beats picked up, and gradually the eye lids fluttered a couple of times.

"Sesshomaru?" half-lidded eyes variety between focused and unfocused while gazing upon his face curiously. Her small frame was tiny on the large futon he had placed her own. "Inuyasha did find you. I'm sorry to bother you."

It puzzled him how she could say such things even nearing death. Most people would want anyone to drop everything if it meant they would be saved. This miko contradicted most humans he had met. If there ever was a person completely pure in every meaning of the word than she was that being. Yet by the end of the night she wouldn't be innocent body wise.

"This Sesshomaru has agreed to pay back the debt owed to you miko."

"Not that I'm not grateful and all, I really am, but how will you filling me with poison help any more than this? You're more powerful so any venom you let enter my body will probably kill me faster," her voice was soft from exhaustion and each word emitted from her slowly, reminding him he didn't have much time left.

"You'll just have to trust this Sesshomaru," he replied casually and didn't hide the fact he was beginning to discard the layers covering his upper torso.

"What… what are you doing?" she gasped but she wasn't able to move due to the pounding in her head.

"Your body must be forced to accept this Sesshomaru's essence as friendly."

Her eyes were widened and he knew she succeeded in understanding what the hanyou had to have explained: "But… I… I'm human, you're youkai, taiyoukai. This is ludicrous."

"For the sake of upholding my family honour and repaying an owed debt this Sesshomaru will look pass all this. You are a worthy bed partner either way due to the potential you carry."

He was straddling her form suddenly and being very mindful of her arm wrapped tightly and throbbing at her side. Kagome gulped as he worked his hands over her hips, sides, stomach, and rested over her breasts. His every intention was to make her enjoy this.

"Why don't you take me and get it over with," she couldn't believe she was accepting the bizarre idea that had been proposed but she really didn't want to die.

"You must be prepared to receive me," he explained while his fingers moulded the twin mounts as she wiggled within his grasp.

"I don't really want this so I doubt…"

"You underestimate my skill," he growled in a tone that could be taken as angry or a teasing annoyance.

"But…" the sudden cool air kissing her chest made her blink.

Sesshomaru had simply striped her of her shirt and bra in one swift swipe of his claws. Her perky breasts were exposed to his keen eyes. Her mind argued the erect tips were due to the coldness of the room. The goose bumps over her skin were also from the temperature but she realized that she really wasn't cold and the room wasn't chilly in the least. The heat of the local fire and the warmth of the inu's body was enough to keep the dropping seasonal temperature at bay. When something warm enclosed around on tip she gasped in shock and from the pleasure it brought with the neighbouring tit pinched and rolled between two of his fingers.

The glowing sapphire orbs took in the sight of the inu. His silver hair loosely trailing down his back shifted with his position falling over both of them and tickling her bare sides. Kagome moaned when he bite the sensitive nub and soothed the rough bite with his tongue before moving to pay his respects to the under pleasured nipple. He was stopped when the scent of tears reached his nose. Each of his arms held his weight off the miko while he studying the sorrow filled face.

"What is the matter miko?" he lowered his tone an octave and huskily whispered to her in a way that showed a sort of compassion within his voice.

"Why are you doing this?"

At that moment he knew telling her to prevent her death would not cut it as an answer. They both knew he could bring her back after death with Tenseiga. Still he didn't want to tell her the real reason. Not a yet at least.

"This Sesshomaru is taking measures to ensure your future," he focused on her eyes hating the way she appeared to draw him in and drown him, "The poison that will flow through your body will help your protection later. It is an equal payment to returning my arm which acts as protection in a battle."

For some reason she bought the logic. It helped her focus on the act and she could look at it as nothing more than a task they both had to get through and complete. The confusion in her mind still told her it was wrong to sleep with another simply for life but her body had already begun to response to his caresses and Kagome had to admit that she wanted more.

"Okay," she whispered, "I… I'm ready."

Even at her words he knew she was nervous and with his caresses he would ease her into the eternal dance he had longer to show her. He nuzzled her neck with his nose by instinct of his beast to sooth her. It seemed that though she was human she responded well to his intentions. The inu nipped at her neck, careful though not to break the skin and mar it. His tongue darted between his lips and alleviated the irritation he had caused from his maiming. Of course no matter what the woman had told him he wouldn't have let her go. That night she would spend her time with him. Her body would be his and when his scent and essence filled her to the rim he knew many would fear coming near her. Nothing dared to challenge him. Thankfully the hanyou would be able to sense how deeply his scent would penetrate her due to his weaker nose.

Refocusing on her reminded him where he left off. Circling the tip of the breast he had yet to fully pay attention to he began to push his knee between her legs so she would be unable to relieve the pressure on her own by squeezing the long limps closed. His knee brushed against the heated sex and loving the friction she, against her better judgement, pressed down onto him. Slowly her hips moved back and forth, he encouraged her to continue the motion as he his licks between the valley of her breasts. Distracted from the emotions washing over her, she didn't feel the claws tearing away the pants she wore. Dressed solely in her panties he looked over her form and with a flick of his wrist the last of her attire was tossed to the floor. Every last piece shredded and never to be used again. But she couldn't think of the anger that she would have been feeling at the moment for him destroying her good clothes.

She was falling as he sunk lower down her form. Falling into oblivion. Possibly even falling for him. It was a vague, brief, barely there thought but she was definitely slowly misunderstanding the moment. He was helping her, paying her back the only way he felt he could. This, whatever it was, meant nothing. No feelings, she had planned to have no emotions attached to the act. It was sex. Just an activity. But the way his fingers rolled her pearl, golden eyes stared at her intensely, bites and open mouth kiss sunk pass the surface of her skin. Everything was slowly breaking down and she was beginning to feel that this was more than sex. It was a dance shared between star-crossed lovers.

Sesshomaru was between her legs now and looking over the contours of her body. With her chest heavy he licked the glistening folds but was careful not to sink too deeply with the moist appendage. Her whimper was feeble when he pulled her clit into her mouth. A weak moan followed when his fangs swept pass the bundle of nerves before he continue to dip into her cavern but quickly pulled away to find the hidden bead again. Each of her mews were artistically pulled from her with each open kiss of his mouth. Tugging with his teeth against the sensitive skin dragged out a louder coo as her hips bucked against him seeking more and more until her soft sound became a scream. A tongue slipped into the dripping cavern to taste the coated walls. The rough surface of the muscle intruding on her most private part caused her to writhe beneath him. Tight corner of his mouth turned upward in a smirk as she finally began to whisper to him. It was barely audible at first so he ignored her as she called out his name. He pretended to pay no attention as she begged for more. When the voice climbed an octave higher he still took no heed.

"Kami, Sesshomaru, please…" her back arched but she collapsed to the bed when the movement didn't give her what she wanted. The glowing golden orbs looked at her from between her legs and she blushed but couldn't draw her locked gaze away, "More… I want more."

Pulling his hands away from her warmth was more tedious than he thought. The smooth skin under his touch was divine. But he allowed himself a few moments to yank away the rest of his attire and climbed up her body. He took his time positioning himself between her legs as he nibbled and licked any skin he could reach.

The teeth digging into her lip broke the skin when the inu pressed the long shaft deeper breaking past her untouched maidenhood. The pain was bearable though and she felt the stretch of her walls more uncomfortable than anything. When she shifted her hips against him the inu pulled away. The scent of blood drew his mouth to her so he could lap at the blood and suckle the wound while he gave a thrust forward a second time.

Kagome moaned and closed her eyes as he teased the lightly bruise flesh. As his organ withdrew again the miko tried to seal her lips against his. He tugged his head back at the sudden action and still, the head of his member just barely pass the folds of her sex.

"What are you doing miko?" he growled in a commanding tone.

"Sorry, I forgot … youkai society don't have human customs," she mumbled, "I won't do it again… please don't stop."

"You will teach this Sesshomaru the affection you seek," he drove his hips forward again and again and noticed her eyes roll back slightly at his actions, "What is this?" his question came before he brushed his lips against hers to mimic her previous touch.

"A… a kiss," she heaved.

The full filling she had felt before was no longer unpleasant. The uneasy feeling had been replaced with the friction of his thick shaft stroking her inner walls. But she concentrated enough to bring show the inu the kiss she had tried to retrieve from him before. Her demanding mouth eagerly pressed against hers and she snaked her arms around his neck to pull him more firmly against him. Hesitating a little she brushed her tongue against his lips and tried to pry his mouth open. He seemed to understand the gesture and allowed her to slip the moist muscle into his cavern. Kagome encountered the sharp incisors and just past the pointed danger laid the soft flesh she sought. Her tongue pressed against his and it sprung to life in the challenge. The inu was a quick learner and immediately fought her tongue back to her mouth so he could take control of the kiss.

Breathless when he withdrew the miko threw her head back and groan. The inhuman pace of his hips pumping into were demanding to dig deeper and deeper as if seeking to emerge with her confusing the bodies were one began and the other ended. Submitting her body to him she tilted her hips, wrapped her legs around his waist and let him continue his torture upon her until they were both roaring their moment of ecstasy.

Sesshomaru collapsed onto her. He remained stilled, his member still penetrating her deeply. The toxins of his seed would flow through her womb interlaced with her own nectar. The heavy scent she gave off told him that she wasn't fertile, meaning no possibility of actually pupping her. He pondered if this was a good or bad thing. Rising up onto his hands above the woman gave him a chance to lock his golden hues onto the tired but satisfied sapphires. Ever so slowly he lowered his head to her breast and never broke the eye contact as he bit deeply into the flesh.

Kagome gasped knotting her brows as the slight pain, the flowing of aura passing through her told her that Sesshomaru was keeping his end of the bargain. His poison passed through her and would begin to eliminate the threat. In his eyes he was pleased he could leave her with a scar that would remind her of the night every time she undressed. The pesky half brother of his would be left in the dark and would have no idea that he marked the woman even against the warning. No, it wasn't a mating mark but it claimed her nonetheless.

A pressure on her arm drew her attention, she watched claws tear through the wrappings and present to her a healing arm. The puncture wounds were no longer the nasty black bluish colour and were slowly sealing before her eyes. The inu however helped the process by licking each of the small circular fang marks. In no time her arm was a healthy fleshy pinkish colour. Quite happy she squeezed her hand into a fist a few times to feel the pain completely gone.

"Thank-you," she tried to sit up but was tugged to lay beside the still very nude muscular mass.

Within his arms the woman felt safe and relaxed. It was strange to be cuddled against the taiyoukai. The same being that detested humans and tried to kill her once. His nude form sealed tightly against hers, his arms wrapped around her waist. A rumbling in his chest vibrated through her back as he held her trying to sooth her into sleep. It shocked her that everything seemed so natural.

"Sesshomaru how long will I stay here?"

The inu didn't answer right away so she turned to face him. The golden eyes automatically locked onto her sapphire hues. The silence bothered her because something was troubling him. In spite of that she didn't say a thing and waited.

"I will return you in the morning," he whispered as he caught the sun sinking below the horizon through the balcony opening behind the woman.

Kagome tilted her face up and kiss the soft, lush lips of her bed partner for a brief second. The inu responded but pulled away.

"Is the hanyou custom to this kissing?" he tried to keep the anger from his voice and he was certain he succeed.

Noting the irritation in his voice she shook her head, "I wouldn't know… you're my first. I've never kissed anyone before," she admitted shyly.

"But you know how," he inquired in a statement.

"In my clan you could say we are educated in the art verbally through books and other such methods."

"Then this Sesshomaru would like to teach you through more hands on means," the shiver that ran through the miko's back told him enough that she anticipated his touches but he knew her body was tired. "Rest for a while first."

—0—

The inu woke first and found the woman tangled around his form in a way that he couldn't move unless he wanted to wake the woman first. Her presence was calming so he didn't mind resting there to spend as much time as possible with her. His claws traced the Kenji of his name over the small of his back. Over and over again he claimed her. All too soon she was stirring and pulling her head away from his shoulder the miko had used as a pillow. With wide worried eyes she jumped up into a sit to tug her form away from his. He hid his frown of disappointment and listened to her cute ramblings under her breath.

"Sorry… you should have woken me… I mean I didn't realize…"

He didn't assist her worry and instead sat up and turned away from her for a moment: "This Sesshomaru retrieved these in his last encounter with Naraku's recent unworthy incarnations," the inu replied with disinterest as he picked up a box laying on the wooden surface of a small night table.

Kagome took the box offered to her inquisitively slid open the box. Inside were two tainted jewel shards. Her hands reached within the wooden container to grasp the identical pieces and watched them become their original bright, glowing, light pink colour. It was strange that she had been able to sense them but she felt the aura around the wooden frame and realized a masking aura had been placed around it.

"Thanks," she mumbled, "I promise I will return the favour."

The taiyoukai said nothing as he began to dress. Kagome tried not to stare at his form and was thankful when he handed her a casual tradition kimono, to replace her torn attire, for her to busy herself with. When she was decent he led the way to the balcony and snaked his arms around her. It was obvious that he intended to fly so she said nothing at all as he pulled her to his chest and jumped to the sky.

The view of the forests whizzing beneath them as they floated through the sky was something she would never forget. She almost groaned with disappointment when the inu descended to touch down in a small field laden with wildflowers.

"Sesshomaru… how do we act around each other now?" she murmured while walking behind the inu.

"Nothing has changed. You are you and I am still Sesshomaru," he pointed out, "Perhaps one day you will become such a formidable force that this Sesshomaru will have to take desperate measures. But that day is too far in the future to worry about."

"What? You mean you would kill me just because my power grows to great lengths?" she stopped in her tracks.

"Or force you to become my mate," he answered offhandedly just as he drew his sword.

It clashed immediately with Tessaiga. But Kagome was able to guess that Inuyasha didn't hear the words that Sesshomaru had uttered to her. The friendly battle was over quickly. The inu boredly darted around the loose swings of the overgrown fang. Moments later Inuyasha was rubbing his head all the while tangled in the roots of a tree. Sesshomaru passed by the miko close enough to whisper to her without the hanyou hearing her.

"If the hanyou hasn't claimed you by then," he added to his previous comment, "I will come for you."

The entire admission cleared up the cloud of confusion around the inu. It explained why he had aided her so willingly. But it left her to wonder her own feelings about everything. If she was ever sure of anything in her life then it was definitely the fact that Sesshomaru wouldn't allow Inuyasha to mate with her.

* * *

I had a friend looking over my shoulder to correct any mistakes she saw. Together this story didn't take long at all. Not to mention that I copied a random scene from a story line I decided to abandon. If you notice any major errors in this story my deepest apologies, I didn't send it to a beta since I was so excited about replying to the challenge.

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	2. Poison of the Mind

Okay… I'm still not so sure about this but it least it close up all the loose ends from Poison Within. To tell you the truth this has been done for many, many weeks and only after Dream Walker nagging me that it was fine to post have I managed to do just that.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

Poison of the Mind

A lone figure beneath a grand tree remained motionless with the shaded shelter from the harsh sun's rays. Fiery cobalt orbs trailed over the view below her. The tall steep cliff overlooked miles of green canopies retreating into the distance to vanish along the horizon. A sphere of burning yellow and orange flares glared reds and pinks across the darkening purple and blue sky. Shining brightly in the east sparkled the first stars while the last rays winked their farewell to the moon reflecting in a slim crescent hovering in the air far out of reach of any living thing.

Surrounding her were the soft coos of the night. Wind whistled through the arms of the trees, rattling the leaves and bending long blades of grass. In the distance a shriek of an animal spoke of death. But nothing stilled as the cry echoed through the vicinity. Crickets sung, fireflies flickered, owls posed their faithful question to anything floating by, and even a couple of birds shrilled before tucking in for the night. Forest whispers soothed ever growing bickers between contrasting voices making themselves known to the void of her mind. Nothing, yet everything, mattered to her at that moment. She needed time alone. Peace from the cheering, celebrating, singing, dancing, feasting. It had gone on for hours and she too felt like celebrating. Yet this wasn't what she wanted or rather how she wanted to celebrate.

"Damn you," the curse took form of a whisper when her thoughts shifted once more.

Naraku had fallen. The jewel betrayed the spider and forced its own wish upon the hanyou. However, Kagome managed to take hold of the jewel during the power struggle. Purifying it immediately. In the next instant Naraku shrieked unable to maintain his recent new form without the power of the jewel. The fusion of many youkai into one began to release, leaving the companions to simply hacking through the waves until every last one was destroyed. Miroku was able to confirm the victory through the lack of the black hole. He immediately tested his newly healed appendage through a 'victory' grope he felt he deserved, while Kagome pondered if the monk enjoyed pain.

The pack returned to Edo with their good news and was swept into the many celebrations. Inuyasha had remained surprisingly close to the miko. It took quite a bit of effort to slip away. It had started shortly after her time with the taiyoukai. The only rest from Inuyasha's presence she received was when she bathed and usually that was accompanied by Sango, forced by the hanyou. Even at night the half inu had shown a change, choosing to sleep beside her rather than above in a tree. A couple of mornings she would wake with her form tucked within his arms, in a tight, unyielding hug. Most of the time she let things be. Not because she was happy for the contact but from her guilt. If things hadn't occurred they way they did than she would have loved nothing more than to have the attentions she was receive. Day and night the hanyou treated her like a princess to the best of his abilities. Her guilt grew to unknown lengths. For the longest time she had wanted Inuyasha, now her feelings were changing. At first she had hoped it was a phase and she would get over it. Eventually Sesshomaru would leave her thoughts and she would once again thing of no one else but Inuyasha.

However, after the many weeks passing by things became worse. Her dreams had been the first to be plagued. The soft touches of skin against skin. Lips sinfully suckling pleasure from her core. Ecstasy rushing through the poundings of their hips and matching pulse, driving them into a natural intoxication before they jump from a sane state of mind into insanity. The world would fade away with each drowning second until there was no sense left in her to tell her what was real and what wasn't. It was torture to live their night over and over within her subconscious mind. Every night she would play his game and every morning she woke feeling robbed because the dream wasn't real. Soon she began to daydream as well. The line between her reality and imaginary world began to diminish. At one point she imagined the inu would come and retrieve her from her cruel fate and the guilt she faced, kidnapping her for spite, and sharing with her the moment she dreamt about. The vivid memory once again so real in her mind.

"Kagome!" a familiar shout rang her ears forcing her to bite her lip before she let loose the groan, "What are you doing here?"

The question posed in the air forced remembrance of previous encounters. It was the same way the hanyou greeted her taiyoukai saviour. Every time the question was posed as a demanded request. Usually the inu didn't answer vocally and instead took a defensive stance to block the attack from the hanyou. Kagome held her breath when his pristine form came into view.

Intense tightening of inner flesh tangled into an untameable knot bringing back the longing she felt in her dreams. A quick flicker from the inu's eyes told her silently of his notice to her changing scent. Kagome was left disappointed when he spared her no other glance before taking his exit only moments later.

Many days passed without incident. Upon the arrival of the new moon each of the pack mates were put on guard duty throughout the night. The miko grew restless and excused herself to see to 'personal' needs, as she remembered phrasing it. The hanyou hadn't questioned her for once and she slipped away to sit by a gurgling stream. As it were, Sesshomaru was in the area. The taiyoukai didn't bother hiding his aura as he entered the clearing.

"Miko," he greeted from behind, "Why are you here alone?"

"I feel like it," she mumbled simply playing his game.

"Do you not fear what might come after you?"

"You've given me no reason to fear you yet," she retorted, almost angrily.

Over her shoulder she noticed the inu furrow his brows. The first sign he was dropping his mask.

"Sorry," the woman muttered. "I've been moody quite a lot lately." Kagome stood and padded the seat of her kimono, brushing away any dirt or lingering debris that might cling to her. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Hn."

The single syllable response was followed by swiftly pinning the miko to the nearest tree. Lips crashed brutally upon hers eagerly stealing away her breath. Kagome's moan was swallowed as her legs wrapped around his waist and she ground into him. It surprised her that she could feel his length already hard and ready making her realize that the inu had wanted her after all and she wished he was already pounding into her, stroking her deeply.

"The hanyou watches you closely now days. Where is the mutt at the moment?"

"New moon… human," she whispered with a gasp following as he drew his mouth along the sensitive skin of her neck. "Just don't tell," the woman added.

Unfortunately before the two could progress very far voices could be heard in the distance. Sesshomaru instantly vanished disappointing the woman greatly. Sango, Miroku, and black haired Inuyasha burst through the bushes and were soon joined by Shippo and Kirara. The monk had sensed an evil presence leaving Kagome to explain she had scared away the youkai. No one ever saw the miko as one to hold back the truth and accepted her reply without question. It made things harder, knowing they trusted her and she was lying to them. Withholding information that might pain them later. Every passing day was more challenging and it became tough to hold the façade around her as of late.

"I just needed some time," she grumbled hiding her annoyance behind the false cheer of her voice. "You know to think and be alone."

"What if something came after you?"

"Honestly Inuyasha, I think the worst thing out there right now is Sesshomaru," she muttered half heartedly, meanwhile wishing he would appear.

"Why do you have to bring _him_ up?" Inuyasha snapped. "We're here alone. Surely you've noticed…" his voice trailed off for a second, "I'm changing. I want to be better for you. Only you."

"I know," she smiled, "I have noticed." _It makes it harder,_ she added as a mental thought.

"Kagome," he moved closer and knelt before her, "I want to be with you. I promise I will always take care of you. Usually inus don't ask permission to mate, even hanyous… but I know you like to choose. So I'm giving you a choice. I want you to become my mate," he paused for a slight second and lowered his head, "I want us to be together forever. I need you. Please Kagome, please say yes."

"Inuyasha," she whispered slowly but before she could say another thing her lips were bombarded and being pried apart to make room for an intruding tongue.

The desperate need filled the affectionate act, pulling at her internally. It pained her further, killing her heart and tearing it to pieces. The immense emotion that Inuyasha felt could be sensed through the wandering tongue dancing against hers. He loved her. And perhaps she could forget her own feelings and learn to re-love the half inu. Because at long last he was finally seeing her. Not Kikyou. Her. Kagome. But… when amber pools locked with her starry gaze, after they pulled apart, she could only imagine the honey tone of the lover whom she had already shared her, well actually his, bed with. The inu had contaminated her body with poison as a way to protect her, yet it affected her through reminding her constantly. Every morning she woke and felt his essence, flowing, running, tugging through unknown paths within her. Each time she dressed Kagome's attention lingered on the small bite mark, hidden from nosy eyes, adorning the curve of her breast where his fangs had embedded deeply to mar the flesh. He filled her body, which radiated to her every thought until she did nothing but long for the arrogant male.

At first she was certain that Inuyasha would find out about the line of her thoughts and perhaps the extent of her actions. Uncomfortably the atmosphere had tensed when she returned to the group after her night. It continued for many days, mainly because she knew the hanyou was aware of how far she had gone. But they never brought it up. With the way he clung to her, Kagome assumed Inuyasha would question why she didn't return to her normal ways. However, this became something else that was avoided. After a random meeting with a medium difficult youkai the miko was positive Inuyasha would bring something up. The entire time the youkai tried to back away from her, attempting to maintain the attacks on the others why evading her. When the others didn't appear to notice she assumed they thought the youkai was fearful of her purity powers. It had happened many times after that and still no questions were asked.

The guilt had begun when she found herself unable to tell Inuyasha that she didn't think she loved him anymore. Pain and suffering were things she never wanted others to experience and so, even though she endure discomfort, regret, and perhaps shame, Kagome remained quiet for her friend's sake. With the way things were turning out she wasn't going to be able to hold back any longer. Even with affection touches meant to arouse, and the similarities between looks, she was unable to motivation herself to enjoy the caresses. Inuyasha wasn't the male she wanted to feel complete with.

"Wait," she whispered. "I…"

"Please don't," the half inu interrupted, "I don't care… I just want to be with you. If you see me as someone else that's fine. Kami knows I deserve it for treating you the same way when Kikyou was around. I want you so much it hurts… Funny how I put you in this situation," his eyes were whispering to her with their watery expression of longing, "I could smell him on you and I wanted to tear him apart. When his scent didn't go away I … I think I realized what I lost. But we can still be happy."

The confession hurt her further. Uncontrollable tears welled in the corner of each sapphire orb before silently descending along the cheeks. Her heart was being ripped apart by an invisible force as she try to grasp what the hanyou proposed and what her mind screamed at her.

"Inuyasha," she began slowly, "I can't live a lie. I can't let you do this to yourself. I know what it's like to want something you can't have. So I," she paused, "I have to decline. I'm so sorry," Kagome added in a whisper.

"Why?" he hissed, "I don't understand… why him? You loved _me_. I know you did. Kagome love me again. I will make it up to you. I promise to see to the things you need and want. Anything you desire. Sesshomaru, he could never love you like me. He's heartless, cold, and hates humans. Everything he does is reasoned by the beast raging within him, instinct drove him to help you because of the debt, and it was nothing more than paying that debt …"

"Half-breed," a deep tone bit through the pleading words, "stand down."

Both occupants in the clearing were so engaged in their own intense conversation they hadn't sensed the inu's sudden arrival. Kagome mouth gaped slightly at the disorderly appearance of their new visitor. Glowing red eyes caught her attention first and her eyes trailed to the magenta stripes jagged with his beast's surface manifestation.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Inuyasha roared, whipping around to face the taiyoukai. The hanyou rose and took a protective stance before the beast that slowly drew closer one small step at a time, "What do you want?"

"Leave hanyou," the growl rumbled from the back of his throat and vibrated through his chest. "The female has rejected you. Abandon your attempt and you won't feel this Sesshomaru's wrath."

"What the hell? Who do you think you are Sesshomaru? You can't just march in and assume I'll back down from my claim!"

"Inuyasha, please stop!" she knew the lust in the inu's red eyes spoke of death for any in his path. The warning from before confirmed that if he didn't get was he desired he removed it. "I don't think you can win this one… and I don't want to see you killed. You're my best friend."

"Why her?" the hanyou demanded, ignoring the woman behind him, tugging at his arms, thankful for no longer having to wear the damn necklace. "You hate humans, women, anything that is weak."

"But the miko is not weak, she holds great power. Her body already walks this world filled with the essence of this beast. The female is mine, she has been since the night you gave her to me," he didn't hide the pride of victory lacing his tone, "and this Sesshomaru doesn't recall telling you she was yours to keep."

"Kagome tell him you don't want him… say you want to say with someone who you love."

"Inuyasha, you're absolutely right, I do want to be with someone I love. I …" she let a tear fall from her eye as the hanyou turned his head to look at her from over his shoulder, "I want… to be with Sesshomaru. I … I told you: I can't live in a lie. Not anymore. It hurts to hide what I really feel. I can't do this. It kills me inside, I'm slowly going insane. Hurting you is the last thing I want but I truly do love Sesshomaru. I need him."

Stillness penetrated the area after her long confession. The tears welling in her eyes fell silently over the high cheek bones and down the contours of her face before reaching her jaw line and free falling to the thick grass blending with the dew drops. Kagome lowered her eyes in guilt, shame, relief. She never thought she would be able to tell Inuyasha her deep secrets. Somehow the presence of the being she wanted to be with gave her a surprising comfort. His strength became her courage.

"Inuyasha," the miko reached for his arm which was violently yanked away.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped baring his fangs, "I get it… you'd rather be his whore than find any sort of real happiness."

"Blame me all you want," she whispered unable to let the hurt he was causing her to fell go. The miko felt the need to take some revenge on the cruel words uttered, defeat her position, and push the half inu further away. "You're the one who threw me into this. Keep reminding yourself that."

At her last words the hanyou growled and leaped off. His aura reflecting the anger and pain in his heart cause the miko for feel a slight bit of remorse. Logically she knew this was for the best. Inuyasha wasn't the one she loved and she needed to force the half inu to move on. The sooner the better. Turning to Sesshomaru was when she decided to take advice given to her by her father before he passed away. Live life one day a time and live it to its fullest.

"Sesshomaru," she smiled, but when his mood didn't lighten she frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"This Sesshomaru has witnessed your betrayal," he cleared the distance between them suddenly, "You have allowed the hanyou to taint you."

Kagome was caged. A large tree trunk held her in place from behind. Arms attached to a powerful, well toned body engulfed around her small form. As intimidating as the gesture was she couldn't help but desire the being. He was centimetres away from brushing against her. If she just innocently leaned over her breast would brush the bone armour he wasn't see without in public.

"You have shared your body with another," he growled.

"It was just a kiss," her replied was small, voice shaking, "A silly, small kiss, nothing more."

"Your lips belong to me," his growl laced with possession, "You are mine. This Sesshomaru does not share anything with anyone. Especially his mate. You must be punished."

"Mate?" She tilted her head to the side reminding the inu of her innocence and suddenly his rage dissipated. He knew she didn't lust after the hanyou; her scent was free from arousal until the closeness of his being.

"Didn't this Sesshomaru warn you miko?" He took on the teasing role she had last seen when he had escorted her to her pack once more, "This Sesshomaru has come to due to the growing extend of your powers. You have become a force which must be dealt with accordingly. You were the sole cause of Naraku's downfall and you now hold a higher status within both human and youkai realms. You would be an asset to this Sesshomaru's courts." His pause was filled with movement. He drew closer to brush his lips against her ear as he spoke hoarsely, "And my bed."

"Sesshomaru," she hushed inaudibly to the human ear.

Warmth of his body swarmed over her causing the heated pool between her legs to grow. Already, with just the power of his voice and closeness of his form, she could feel the wetness weeping between her weak legs. An arm snaked upon her small waist, pulling her tight against the hard breast plate.

"You are mine now miko," he nuzzled her cheek affectionately, "This Sesshomaru understands you are uninformed of the ways of youkai society and the inu clan, but you will learn in time. According to the words of the hanyou you seek to accept the male you mate with," he paused a moment before continuing. "Will you become this Sesshomaru's mate?"

"Like you would accept no as an answer," she mumbled playfully, at ease when his golden eyes reflected in her sea blue pools. She was losing herself in the gaze, falling into the void swirling with no end, "I want to become your mate Sesshomaru," she barely managed the reply in her daze.

"You will never be allowed to utter that this Sesshomaru ask such a thing of you," he enforced the importance of his statement with a warning growl.

Kagome found her voice maintained a mute position and so she simply nodded in acceptance, all the while approve of the sudden grinding of his hips with a moan. Arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. The armour he wore was being tugged at by two pairs of hands. The moment it was sprawling across the damp ground Kagome's legs were wrapped about the inu, drawing his form tightly to hers. Gifted hands wandered under the folds of her kimono, hers were busied with disrobing the inu of the layers coating his chest. Urgency of the movements made it seem like a life or death situation, both eager to feel skin against skin. Brushing, rubbing, caressing, scratching, stroking. Kagome loved every last touch awarded to her. With all articles out of the way, Sesshomaru took no time in penetrating the woman and Kagome screamed, clamping down around the inu's length, hugging his hips tighter with her legs, and digging dull nails into his back.

Off in the distance twin amber orbs watched. The hanyou was unable to really believe the incident that occurred. Inuyasha felt like death had claimed his soul but forgot to kill the body, making him hallow within. But the first pleasuring scream of the woman told him that she truly sought the affections of the taiyoukai. Angered eyes cast hatred upon the one being who was proving him wrong. Kagome was supposed to see that he was a brutal, wild lover but each of his touches disgusted the hanyou. Sesshomaru was tender, almost kind to her and he hated it. More than anything he wanted blood from the male that took his claim. Inuyasha wanted to kill his half brother and bath in his still warm life force. Except he was unable to take action on his desires. His power was no match for a full taiyoukai beast protecting a claimed female. In the society of the inu he had willingly handed the miko over, verbally expressing an acceptance for the taiyoukai to take the female from his pack. Sesshomaru returned the miko to him physically but didn't release his hold on her verbally. In all technicalities the woman belonged to the Inu Lord of the Shiro Inu Youkai Clan. Kagome would become the new Lady of the West… and Inuyasha was left to simply accept the hard truth of the matter.

Turning away from the scene he headed back to the celebrations he could still hear going on in the distance, planning on drowning his sorrows in immense amounts of sake, before brash actions lead to his death. Deep in his mind he knew the miko was perfect for the stoic male. Kagome had changed him, and he had reacted too late. There was no doubt that she would change the façade the inu put up. It would take time, much longer than her time with him, but eventually she would change the male. This time though, Kagome wouldn't be hurt.

Time would pass as it usually does. For a year the younger brother would wander around, avoiding Western Territories as much as possible. Another before he began to understand the woman who he had loved. A third before he realized he found someone else to protect, and cherish properly. Two more before it had been five years since he had last seen Kagome.

"Inuyasha," a soft voice cooed beside the fire, "someone's coming."

Inuyasha couldn't sense a thing; he assumed Serenity's sight brought her visions of what was to come. The bat youkai twirled a blonde white lock around a couple of fingers staring at her mate as he neared her in the clearing.

"Now?" he asked dropping the firewood he had gathered near the pit she sat beside.

Deep grey eyes, almost black, darted over his shoulder to the west, "Soon," her answers were always short and never really elaborate when it came to her visions.

Just after the sun set, leaving the world to be overtaken by darkness, something shifted in the bushes. Inuyasha jumped up and unsheathed his ever faithful fang, waiting for the intruders to show themselves. It surprised him to see Sesshomaru casually walking towards him. Harshly the golden gaze scrutinized the hanyou whose blade was still posed in defence.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha snapped.

As expected the taiyoukai didn't answer. Instead his eyes darted into the corner, glancing over his shoulder. Ah-Un slowly made his way into the clearing, after a signal from his master there was nothing threatening the harm of his precious cargo.

"Kagome," the hanyou whispered as the woman riding the two headed dragon came into his view.

"Inuyasha," she nodded towards him, the gesture was regal, graceful, practiced.

"What's the meaning of this?" he looked over her, noting she wasn't with the other two members of Sesshomaru's pack.

The miko was elegantly dressed in the finest silk, the silver and blue claiming the woman as the Lady of the West. Moreover, she was with child, the bump of her belly was just noticeable, she wasn't far along but soon she would be kept locked within castle walls. Inu males were protective of their breeding females. He pondered how Kagome would react, her personality from before was highly independent, a far cry from the females of the time who usually depended on their mates.

"I wanted to see you," she whispered, "To make sure you were okay. I hurt you and I really am sorry. I didn't mean the harsh words I used and I wanted to apologize for that too."

Inuyasha was silent; he noted the way her sapphire hues darted over to his mate and then back. When silence wasn't broken by him she smiled sadly and lowered her gaze.

"We'll be going," she murmured.

Before the inu could turn to guide his mate away, Inuyasha spoke up, "Wait! I'm… sorry too. It took some time but I understand. I was able to move on like you wanted."

The miko smiled when she looked up: "Good."

"Kagome we must return to the palace," Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Inuyasha, come to the Western Palace on the full moon," Kagome invited, "There is a small gathering for the spring solace." There was an annoyed rumble from the taiyoukai but the miko ignored it, "I want us still to be friends," she enforced staring at the inu. "Bring your mate."

Inuyasha simply nodded before watching the two disappear in the distance.

Just as they reached the Western border Kagome finally spoke up. The inu expected her to articulate what concerned her much sooner than she had. It wasn't rare for them to walk in silence but it was when their aura laced with inconsistencies.

"Sesshomaru," she crooned, "Why do you hate my parties? You were the one who told me I must hold two a year."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't hate your gatherings, just the socialization involved."

"But you seem very unsettling when I mention them more and more."

"Must you make a feeble justification for each one?" he pondered out loud.

"It gives us something fun to celebrate. Gatherings aren't so fun unless there's a reason behind them. If I recall you didn't mind the reason for the last one," she grumbled.

She spoke about the party held three months before, to announce the expectancy of Sesshomaru's first pup, heir of his lands since the inu told her the unborn pup was male. Kagome was overjoyed to be a mother. The inu had spent his entire heat with her in an attempt to pup her. The occurrence would be repeated every decade, not all being successful, the inu had pointed out.

"It was a necessary step in the process of accepting our pup into youkai society," he reasoned, hating how she could make him sink so low as to debate or argue with her over small insignificant things.

"You know I'm kind of bored," she changed the direction of the conversation, "You've been so busy lately."

Sesshomaru stopped at the lust filled tone reaching his ears. The woman made a valid point and saw no reason to deny the woman that which she sought. Pivoting gracefully on the balls of his feet he locked his gaze with the mischievous, mystical orbs. The cunning woman was quick to use her rationalization in multiple situations, not just the parties she was forced to arrange now that there was a Lady in the Western Palace.

"I'm feeling to light headed to fly, we should walk. With the battle between the villages it would safer to bring your lady around them, taking the more pleasant scenic route home."

Slightly hidden smirk was confirmed the woman she was indeed getting her way, something she enjoyed more often than not. Even five hundred years later she was still managing to beat the inu at his own game.

Sesshomaru maintain his title through the centuries, Kagome settled further into youkai society. Inuyasha accepted a role. No, it had been too much to ask the brothers to get along, but the miko had succeeded in accepting a civil conversation when others were around. The inu gave Inuyasha a job, and with the help of Serenity, Kagome convinced the hanyou to take the title of General. Tension filled the room when Inuyasha had to report to Sesshomaru, but for the sake of their common goal they no longer clashed sword. Except for practice, or anything uttered towards Kagome that could be seen as a threat.

"I don't want to get up," the woman mumbled, "Take the day off."

"Kagome," the inu warned as the miko clung tightly around the nude form of her lover.

Clothes in the mating bed were rare, even if they weren't sharing the night in the intense bliss that still filled their souls even after so long. A hand rubbed circles over any part of her that he could reach.

"It's just a day," she pouted, "You could tell them…" she attempted to think of something believable.

Before she could continue the inu was already reaching for his cell: "Inuyasha, take care of the company for the next two weeks."

Even her human ears could pick up the irritation lacing his voice from the other end, "What? You call me at five in the bloody morning to tell me you're taking a vacation? What the hell is your problem?"

"Blood moon," his replies were rare, but the other youkai lords would question why an early leave of absence and he refuse to lose hold of his companies because the hanyou couldn't pick a legitimate reason to explain his disappearance. As the cell was placed back on the nightstand, and he turned to see the miko smirking, "What now woman?"

"Blood moon?" she muttered under her breath questionably.

The blood moon was his period of heat for inu. Sesshomaru was powerful enough to control the urge his beast overwhelmed him with. For the past decades he kept the woman occupied during the night and any free time, spending the day to see to work.

"It seems keeping a bottle on my beast in the past has lead to an increase of desire for my chosen one," he crooned. "Shall we work for a fifth?"

Kagome was flipped onto her back, her waist straddled by the dominating male. Three boys and one girl over the period of five hundred years and Kagome had thought that it had been a miracle they all lived through the war that raged the lands. Rarer still was the blend of miko and youkai within the hanyous. She adored them all, and hated seeing as her two eldest sons were mated off and found packs of their own. Her daughter and youngest son still lived with them. But soon Sesshomaru would find a mate for her daughter and she would be left with only one pup to care for.

"I want another," she agreed realizing she pined for the coos of the young pup as she feed them, while watched over by her mate.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


End file.
